Talk:Neytiri
Am I not the only one? Am I not the only one who finds Neytiri Very Hot! I dont know why but she's very attractive. Am I not alone? Well, I'm a girl and not a lesbian so I don't know what guys call hot but yeah. She is pretty. I wouldn't call her hot but she's very attractive, almost beautiful. Your not the only one mate ;) Yea, she is extremely beautiful and I just love watching her. -- 17:04, 25 December, 2009 (EET) Yes i think she is beautiful Quiggles943 19:34, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, i think its her eyes they just hypnotise you. Not the eye but her expressions but what would you expect from a princess sexay mesmerizing well and the fact that shes very fit, half well mostly naked, and has a very special personality. She is absolutely beautiful I'm glad I'm not the only one, and her personality is very special How right you are. But this should be deleted, as it has absolutely no relation to the article's content. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] you guys have to agree that Neytiri is way better looking than Zoe Saldana She reminds me of a girl witch used to like me. Well that girl was not 10 fet tall and had blue skin. But there is still some similarities. Like personality or appearance? and if a girl like that used to like you then you should definitely try to get her to like you again! No you're not the only one she's fit and even though she is not real I love her Definatly not the only one, she is gordeous in her own Na'vi way. I think its her personality, big eyes (humans love big eyes, so that's 1 reason explained) and her facial expressions. Rycul You are defenitely not the only one. MisterCheesecake 08:44, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I dont think its anything to do with the size of her eyes. she is just amazing and beautiful! I think its the eyes She has beautiful looks, a quite friendly personality, great skills all round and an excellent charmer! very respectful of the ones she loves and newcomers (not including jake :P) and trust worthy. wont back down for a fight and will stick up for the ones she loves no matter what. so yeah, she is worth it :)-Avatar- 12:08, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I agree with everything you said there -Avatar- so thats it settled :) Tsmukan I have a stange affection to 10 foot tall blue women now, because of Neytiri JayBO 17:07, January 4, 2010 (UTC) haha know how it feels Tsmukan Hey, the Japanese have been dictating that kitty ears are hot for AGES. Who am I to argue? --NivikLiriak 17:21, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Like personality or appearance? Mainly appearance, but now that you mention it. Her personality is also a bit similar, always smiling like that. try to get her to like you again You think so ha :D Well maybe she still does like me i haven't asked her exactly--Calles 01:33, January 5, 2010 (UTC) DO IT... Mattius Dreggs type="quaritch"How does it feel to betray your own race?/voice Just kidding! Neytiri IS pretty. I am a cat person :-) Likeadream 19:49, January 5, 2010 (UTC) It's interesting, the way that all the Na'vi could be considered attractive by human standards in much the same way that the elves in LotR could be considered attractive. They both have very elongated facial and body structures, which imparts a certain feel of grace or beauty, and are very symmetrical, which is one of the defining characteristics of beauty in humans Yoda112358 06:00, January 6, 2010 (UTC) One pretty major difference though, elves are not 7-9 feet tall... just sayin haha too true Tsmukan do you think James Cameron intended Neytiri to be attractive to humans? you've got to admit she's the most attrative of the Na'vi Tsmukan I think that is mainly because she is the one you see the most so you really don't have much to compare to, and she has a full head of hair. Mattius Dreggs it not hair, its a external part of their nervous system :D-Avatar- 23:10, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I think it's both. they have the external nerve endings, which their hair grows into, but many of them have other dred-like strands of hair hanging down all over Yoda112358 06:03, January 8, 2010 (UTC) yeah i understand what you are saying but a read that they infact have no hair, all external nervous system. ill look into it and find out :)-Avatar- 09:41, January 8, 2010 (U dont get me wrong Neytiri is amazing all the time, but she is scarily ferocious when angry and mesmerising when smiling. Tsmukan Neytiri is smoking hot. I'd do it with her if I were given the chance.- JCameronfan123 Did anybody else notice that she has a five-fingered print in body paint on her... Uh... 'Upper torso area' during the final battle? You can see it in this picture: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/jamescameronsavatar/images/2/2a/Neytiri_fights_quaritch_2.jpg. Kìyevame - MiPod 02:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Probably from Jake. -[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk 02:32, January 15, 2010 (UTC) by 'upper torso area' do you mean 'above the infrasternal notch'? And did you have to get a scary picture? (Jumped out of my seat:) IWantheUltimateChange 09:11, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes i did notice, i also noticed that Tsu'tey had wings printed on him back. on each sholder blade. you can see it when he is falling off the ship -Avatar- 11:52, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I never noticed any of them while watching the film but I agree that the hand was probably done by Jake Tsmukan Yes, I just saw the movie and it was a large five-fingered hand; meaning the marks had to have been from Jake. (Na'vi have four fingers) Tectonium 22:02, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Yesterday i watched THE movie again. Her eyes a like seas, where i want to sink in. She is a dreamgirl i never will forget, even when i am 80 years old. The print on her stomach IS 5-fingered, so it has to be Jake's. AvatarAddict 08:59, February 4, 2010 (UTC) For an Alien chick she is ver y hot!!!!!!!!!!!! Cameron has said the design team spent a lot of time getting the look of Neytiri (Neytiri te Ckaha Mo'at’ite to give her full nane) they worked on her look with a question in there minds, 'would I do her' when the answer was yes, they had the right look! (and yes, I probably would) February 6 , 2010 She is very attractive and i will never forget her. she is the girl of my life. it would be awesome that avatar will have more than 3 sequel. I fell inlove with her the 1st time I watched Avatar. She's strong yet vulnerable, disciplined yet emotional, my kind of woman. She is also very supportive of the one she loves, she is really an ideal girl. I dont mind being a Navi and having a woman like her as a wife. = Jinjuriki I would say she's beautiful, almost overwhelmingly so. She commads attention in every scene that she's in. When they escape the Great Leonopteryx for the first time, she gives Jake this look, a shocked, surprised yet amused wide-eyed glance...it's mezmerizing. And to clerify, Na'vi do indeed have hair on their heads. The queue is a narrow tube that extends from the base of the skull. To protect this most important organ; their only way of connecting with Eywa, Riding a Direhorse or Ikran and finding a mate, they surround it with a thick, long braid of hair. Without this protective woven layer of hair, the queue would look the same as it does on every creature on Pandora (Aside from the fact that the Na'vi have but one, where most creatures have a pair.).. Do you think they're putting strands of their nervous system in dreadlocks? Did you think when Na'vi males partially shave their heads, they're shaving off parts of their nervous system? The Pandoran survival guide clearly states that Na'vi have hair on the top of their heads and the tip of their tail -and no where else.- As opposed to humans, who are covered in a layer of fine (And not so fine, in the case of many) hair from head to toe. She is georges and also she is tail which in real life is one of the things that gets boys attention as well as her personality being both soft and hard at the same time.InoNOTHING 11:46, February 13, 2010 (UTC) She is def beautiful. That makes Jake Sully one lucky SOB especially since the Na'vi are monogemus *sp*. On an unrelated note, Jake Sully's Avatar constantly looks like he's stoned, his eyes look so hazy- especially compared to the rest of the Na'vi. Just like life on earth, some fugly dudes are with some of the most beautiful women. & that goes for Neytiri & Jake as well. Jakes Avatar looks stoned? I never noticed it. Maybe I was too busy lookig at Neytiri she is beautiful, but she's Jakes so I gonna leave it there.RDAmustdie 07:13, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Another factor i think that makes her special is the fact that she can handale herself in a tougth situation unlike many normal women who need protection you don't have to turn around every 5 seconds to see if she's safe which is a breath of freash air in my personal opinion.I know EVERYTHING 02:45, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Agreed Jack, She actually very remineceant of Ellen Ripley from the Alien movies. JC Dircted Aliens (1986). So he probably based some of Neytiri's personality on Ripley, or it could just bethe fact that he likes storng female characters in his movies. On a personal not I like women like that. RDAmustdie 05:14, February 16, 2010 (UTC) What's interesting about women of the 80s, 90s, 00s and now is they are portrayed as strong, tougth, smart, capable figures rather then the "Damsil in distress". There's even the sub-genre "Girls and Guns" wich started back in the 1970s with actresses like Pam Grier (Coffy, Foxy Brown) in the west and in the east Angela Mao Ying (Hapkido, Enter the Dragon). Ever since then women have changed from the "Help me, please" type roles to the "Get the hell out of my way" roles and what's ironic is boys/men are torn between likeing the tougth women to the soft women. Neytiri is a combination of both of them making her apeale to all males.I know EVERYTHING 11:50, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Think about the way movies have changed over the past three decades. In the 50s and 60s, women still filled the cultural roles of homemaker and wife. After the 60s, everything changed. With the invention of the action/adventure film, female roles NEEDED to change in order for women to be involved. What action hero wanted to have a leading lady he had to drag through the jungle and rescue every five minutes? Blame it on cultural shift. Skxwang 13:44, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Indeed but lets not forget the "Femf fatale" that excisted in the 40s, 50s and 60s but in terms of shift it really was the invention pf the action/adventure genre that changed the female but there still was your female characters who coudn't fire a gun to save their lifes.I know EVERYTHING 20:01, February 16, 2010 (UTC) If you think of it females in movies really can't shoot a gun to save themselves, I think some times there just there to look good to have a change from the heros being men. RDAmustdie 05:24, February 17, 2010 (UTC) And when they can the only way men can stay one step ahead of them is to be either nearley super human or close to just so they don't blow, slice, dice, mutalate etc them to bits. Never mind them being scary half the time.I know EVERYTHING 06:06, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Like in Terminator 2 with Sarah Connor the only way Arnold was better than her was he is the Terminator! But it always looks better to make men the tougher ones.RDAmustdie 09:06, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, Simply because men do all the fighting in real life most of the time so it seems right for them to be portrayed as being tougher. In terms of fighting women are faster and more flexible then men. Where as men are stronger and more durable and thus can take and give better beatings but are not as fast or flexible then women without training/practiceI know EVERYTHING 09:41, February 17, 2010 (UTC). Wow! Neytiri is very very beautiful..I cant forget her.. is it just me or is neytiri's hair (when done up e.g. when jake earns his place among the people) amazingly beautiful just like the rest of her? Tsmukan Dude her hair is as when beautiful as the rest of her everyone should know that.RDAmustdie 22:47, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Does anybody wish that Pandora and the Na'vi... Does anybody wish that Pandora and the Na'vi were real and all humans had a chance at becoming an Avatar like Jake? It would be great. I'd try it out. Pandora's a beautiful planet, the na'vi look good, so? Why not! Oh, and here's a quote from one of my friends: "Would you like to be an Avatar? You'd reach the top shel easy!" :) I agree, it would be cool if it existed, but this should not be on the discussion page, but rather on blogs and forums. There could be one in a parallel universe, lol. Wormulon 22:19, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Let me put it this way: If the Avatar universe someday turns out to be real, i'll get on the first flight to Pandora and swap my body. Although I don't think the Na'vi would just accept me for wanting that. Rycul I suggest reading some of Ray Kurzweil's work. While Pandora and the Na'vi may not be real...well, there's the potential that the entire human condition might change in the next 20 years, to something incredibly exciting. (Of course, I might also be a wingnut. Who knows? ^^) --NivikLiriak 08:36, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I'll tell you what Rycul I am right there with you, also despite the fact that it might take some time to be accepted it'd be worth risking life and limb 24/7 (or whatever cycle they have on Pandora) to get a shot at it. Mattius Dreggs couldn't of put it better myself Mattius Dreggs ;) shut up Wormulon it should be everywhere and I dont think it would be that easy to get a flight there because loads of people would want to go! haha whats with the hostility. cheer up sunshine ;) -Avatar- 11:14, January 4, 2010 (UTC) yeah I think we all wish we could go but there's no use arguing about it guys ! Tsmukan there will be planets out there like Pandora, its not that hard to imagine there will be but for the Na'vi, as much as i would want them to be, probably not :( could be similar or even them i dont know but its always good to keep thinking it :) -Avatar- 11:47, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Doubtful but dont let it get your spirits down! we can still hope though Tsmukan The trouble is, if it was real, and everybody went there, we would ruin it, like a beach that has got overcrowded. And I am sure one day life will be found elsewhere. And lets not forget Earth, thats the message of the film, there is more reality to Avatar than we think. Wormulon 14:47, January 4, 2010 (UTC) But if the Na'vi only let certain people into their tribe... No I agree with Wormulon. but we can still dream and in dreams everything can be perfect. Tsmuskan Humanity explores. It's in our blood; who else but us would have the sheer audacity to climb aboard ships of wood, rope, tar, and cloth and in them circle the world? When we have the ability -- and sometimes even when we don't -- we spread out to see and experience and live in new places; taking all of our goodness and all of our badness with us. If we survive long enough to figure out how, we'll touch the stars. That's a fact, ladies and gents; there's always going to be those who would rather go than stay. --NivikLiriak 17:03, January 4, 2010 (UTC) NivikLiriak you pretty much took the words right out of my mouth, as long as we live long enough to find those places we WILL find those places and just as there are those who would sooner go than stay, there are those of us who would just as soon let the rest of us go in their stead, which is entirely reasonable from a survivalist perspective. Mattius Dreggs I'm not sure if I'd permanently swap my body to Na'vi body, but Pandora is a place where I would visit on every weekend and where I really would spend all my vacations Likeadream 19:53, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Just remember, most things on Pandora want to eat you! --NivikLiriak 19:59, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I think I might permanently become one of the Na'vi if I tried it and I liked it better than my human life Tsmukan yes i believe she is ment to be attractive to humans -Avatar- 23:07, January 6, 2010 (UTC) well she cartainly is ;) Tsmukan It'sher wildstyle, the animal in her :D If all of that was real, I'd sighn up for the Avatar program and when I got to Pandora I'd probably d othe same as Jake did and go to the Omiticaya Clan and try to become one of them, because come on! If all that were real it would be hell better to live on Pandora than our planet, there wouldn't be any fighting over money, terrorism, wars or anthing like that. The Na'vi live in harmoney it would be so peacful and you wouldn't be missing out on women, the Na'vi chicks are pretty hot just look at Neytiri, and you'd get to ride a mountain banshee! that would be AWESOME!!!! RDAmustdie I wish it was real since i am disabled (Cerabel Polsey) like Jake so to be able to change bodies would be a dream come true i have a good mind but not a body to go with plus i would love to go through Pandora feeling free and wild no one telling me what to do and so yeah i wish it was real i would die to go there.InoNOTHING 23:54, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Dude your disabled? I feel bad for ya. Being an Avatar really would be a dream come true for you, more so than it would for me... kinda...lol. RDAmustdie Feb 13, 2010. Yeah totally. Pandora is so awesome. i think if the Na'vi and Pandora was real. it would be more Na'vi, than humans, Because i know i would pick Na'vi over human anyday.TARONYU 05:24, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i was born disabled i can't use my left hand very well i have bad ballance and poor vision but to make up for this i have a sharp mind and i can speak perfectley so it's not so bad but as i said being an Avatar would be worth dieing for.InoNOTHING 08:22, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Well at least you have a sharpe mind not many people I know have such quick minds, so thats a good thing but your not the only one that would die to be an Avatar and live on Pandora with the Na'vi I probably would too, it would be so much better than here (as I stated before). Don't let your disablity get you down InoNOTHING keep your shape mind razor sharp. RDAmustdie '''21:15, Feb 13, 2010. Thanks for the support RDAmustidie i have been bulled and been viewed as ignerante like so many of my disabled peers and i have tryed to sharpen up as well as being wittey and yet i have achived so much in only 19 years also if you want to now my real name is Jack William Larkin.InoNOTHING 10:33, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Nice to meet you Jack, Glad I could lend support, it always makes me happy to make others less fortunate than I feel good about themselves. By the way my real name is Mikhale Morris, belive it or not I'm not actually Germam lol. RDAmustdie Feb 13, 2010. Hey Mikhale if you want to know a bit more about me just look on my user page.InoNOTHING 13:18, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Checked out your page Jack its cool, check out mine if you want more info on me. '''RDAmustdie '''Feb 14, 2010 How? Your username isn't highlighted like mine or the others.I know EVERYTHING 02:17, February 14, 2010 (UTC) How about you enlighten me on how to do that? '''RDAmustdie Well normaley when you edit there is the symbol with the word "signature". on it. Most of the time when editors press it their signiture comes up highlited when you press "save page" it will be at the end of the sentence watch when i do it.I know EVERYTHING 02:56, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Jack, but there are other ways to get my userpage ie: just check the most recent activity part and it will have my name under the stuff I have edited. RDAmustdie 03:06, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i know but say your not online and i am and you haven't done an edit in a while how will i access your userpage? ot's just so that people can ask you stuff for latter on.I know EVERYTHING 03:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok its cool. RDAmustdie 03:12, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Good i know about it because as a simple editor i've been editing since 2007 and i'm a veteran at it.I know EVERYTHING 03:15, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Another way to go to someone's userpage is to just type their username in the wiki's searchbar. Or you can type User:RDAmustdie and it'll bring you there, too. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ''']]Draginfli =i=' 03:43, February 14, 2010 (UTC) "After her father was killed, she became the tsahik of the tribe" Is that just an assumption or was that stated somewhere? Why would Neytiri become the tsahik while Mo'at is still alive? Faern. 05:33, January 6, 2010 (UTC) No, it's not stated in the movie, it is only implied that she would be the future Tsahik of the Omaticaya Clan. I imagine Mo'at would 'abdicate' in Neytiri's favour once she and Jake are established as leaders of the clan. Probably about 5 seconds into the next movie. Winterdrake yeah well Mo'at and Eytukan are no longer a bonded leadership after the tragic loss of Eytukan. so i think it would be passed onto Jake and Neytiri as they are bonded and able to be leaders. -Avatar- 10:37, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Jake will take Tsu'teys role as Olo'Eytkan and Neytiri as Tsahik -Avatar- 10:40, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :So it's more fan fiction than a fact. I'd remove that part until there is any clear statement. At the end of the movie Mo'at is obviously still the tsahik even though her mate is dead. Faern. 13:51, January 6, 2010 (UTC) yes it does seem to be fan fiction but thats as close to the truth as we are going to get unless James Cameron releases more details, but I'd guess that next film everything will be cleared up. I wonder how long the next one will take to make... Tsmukan Changed it to Neytiri being the future tsahik. Faern. 06:25, January 7, 2010 (UTC) thats settled then. Tsmukan She is the tashik, officially Link: http://www.foxscreenings.com/media/pdf/JamesCameronAVATAR.pdf page 149 *SPOILERS FROM DELETED SCENES* --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 02:51, January 8, 2010 (UTC) : Either you are reading another script than I do or I'm blind. It only says that Jake is Olo’eyctan now. Faern. 14:52, January 8, 2010 (UTC) yeah if neytiri was tsahik then she would be the one putting Jake's being in his avatar body Tsmukan :But she is mated with Jake, Mo'at can't be tsahik without a mate, and she isn't the leader anymore, the leader is a mated couple, Jake and Neytiri. Anyway, SHe would become the tsahik XD --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 22:02, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Tsu'tey also became Olo'eyktan without having a mate. Faern. 01:19, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Shit. Ok, you win. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 01:30, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Where does it say she needs to be mated to be tsahik, after already becoming one. Moat still was the one runnning the show on the soul transfer, Id say that Moat is still tsahik [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 20:59, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, like it says the Tsahik is only to be mated to the Olo'Eytkan. Therefore Neytiri becomes the future Tsahik as Jake became Olo'Eytkan of the tribe. Wrong expression "after he nearly suffocates in Pandora's atmosphere." - as far as I know people do not suffocate in Pandora's atmosphere, it is full of toxins that are poisonous for us, so that fragment needs to be corrected. --Pilipo 12:10, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Well yes i suppose but the air is denser (remember that [http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Tsu%27Tey Tsu'Tey] fell considerably slower then anyone would in the atmosphere of Earth) meaning that might drown in the air. sounds weird but i think its the best explanation. IWantheUltimateChange 09:00, January 17, 2010 (UTC) That section of the movie where Tsu-tey falls down from the Valkerie was intentionally slow for dramatic effect. Notice how everyone in the aircraft also moves slower compared to earlier scenes in the cargo bay when they move at normal speed.Nawma Etan 15:05, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Don't go me on this, I already got owned by one of the admins for trying to say that. IWantheUltimateChange 13:54, January 23, 2010 (UTC) IMHO both terms are right, as far as I have understood the atmospheric formula of pandora. If the atmosphere was toxic due to the hydrogen cyanide the effect could not be reversed just by putting on an oxygen mask as it was shown in the movie several times. Another argument against poisoning would be that, IF the hydrogen cyanide concentration would be lethal for humans, it wouldn't matter if you wear an oxygen mask since HCN is absorbed by the human skin as well. A carbon dioxide concentration of more than 8% (over 18% is stated on the wiki page for pandora) is considered lethal for humans since it causes suffocation. This effect is reversable by an oxygen mask (see http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carbon_dioxide). Though its technically a "suffocation" the proper medical term is indeed "carbon dioxide poisoning/toxication". DocMoon 15:39, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Paluluktan Makto Would Neytiri qualify as a Palulukan Makto? If so shouldn't it be noted that she is the only one to have tamed a Palulukan? 04:09, January 10, 2010 (UTC) : She is not the only one. Tan Jala is riding one in the game and the player can ride it, too. Faern. 04:21, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::It is possible that it could only be a game mechanic. -- 20:00, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Remember that in the game you could also be Toruk Makto (At least I was told)Tectonium 22:04, February 2, 2010 (UTC) In the game, you do become Toruk Makto, and you ride a Palulukan, but Neytiri states that the last Toruk Makto was her grandfathers grandfather? And the guy you play as in the game can`t be her great-great-grandfather, because it is set only two years before the actual movie. But in the game you are playing as a differant clan than in the movie, therefore maybe they only count it when the person is in your clan. But then why in the movie does Jake Sully go to other clans to rally troops??? The more i look for answers, the more questions i get. Yundle 18:49, February 7, 2010 (UTC) remember that the last Toruk Makto brought the clans together in a time of great sorrow so technically when Neytiri is telling Jake about it she basically says that there have only been 5 (now 6) Toruk Makto 's Tsmukan - over all of the clans There are two possibilities. The game is non-cannon, or nobody recorded that Ryder was a Toruk Makto. He didn't exactly ride around all of Pandora yelling "HEY EVERYBODY LOOK I'M RIDING A GREAT LEONOPTYERIX"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cont from Shadow Na'vi's post in Am I not the only one? sorry it would not let me post in that spac anymore. yeah i did notice the print on her chest and i also managed to pick a prints of wings on Tsu'teys back. as he is falling you can spot them -Avatar- yeah, i saw it again last night and noticed the wings. i made a point of looking out for them. Tsmukan1 Bow If someone says "...shoots Quaritch with her bow, before ..." is wrong (referring to the bow part) then consider that ones says "I shot Mike with a gun" rather then "I shot Mike with a bullet". But if you think "arrow" is better then bow... IWantheUltimateChange 04:39, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :I think bow or arrow would work fine in this case. Bullet and gun aren't really as interchangeable. -- 07:22, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I was giving that as an example of naming the weapon (bow,gun) rather then the armament (arrow,bullet). IWantheUltimateChange 07:27, January 17, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter what you call it as long as everyone understands what they are talking about. in a way i agree but i still think it needs to be official Whatever the case, that was a helluva shot, as Jake was blocking most of Quaritch's body and they were moving. What I don't get is that the first shot was right to the heart...Quaritch should have died instantly, especially with an arrowhead that big. In any case, Neytiri was an incredibly good shot, and brave enough to take the chance. Neytiri's full name incorrect Neytiri's full name is given here as "Neytiri Dis'kahan Mo'at'itey" - that has 4 errors in it 1. The alphabet for Na'vi does not contain the letter "d''" 2. "Daughter" in Na'vi is spelled correctly "'ite" and not "'itey". 3. The family relation particle in Na'vi names is "te". 4. Neytiri's family name is correctly spelled "Tskaha" - It was "Ckaha" in the pre-Na'vi language script of 2007, but according to Frommer's rules "C''" is correctly spelled "''Ts". So her correct name is "Neytiri te Tskaha Mo'at’ite". = Neytiri of the Tskaha (family), daughter of Mo'at Tsu'roen 09:31, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Zoe Saldana and Jim Cameron said it was "Neytiri Dis'kahan Mo'at'itey" in two seperate interviews. Ill try and find them both. Tsmukan I know the one with Zoe and it may sound a little like that to a native English speaker - though I don't hear a "Dis" in there nor the "n" at the end of "kaha" nor the "y" at the end of "'ite". What she says and what you hear if you pay very close attention is "nɛj.ˈti.ɾi tɛ ˈtska.ha mo.ʔat.ʔi.ˈtɛ". The leading "T" in "Tskaha" melts with the "s" and is nearly silent which makes it sound a bit like "ska'ha". Also the "t" at the end of "Mo'at" goes silent. Na'vi for daughter is "'ite" and there is no case that ads a "y" at the end. Zoe put the stress on the "e" which I think is correct. Keep in mind that the Na'vi "e" is not your English "e". But regardless what you hear Zoe or Jim pronounce it (correctly or incorrectly) there is a standardized writing for Na'vi as set by Dr. Frommer and the way it is on this page violates that in several points as stated above. Tsu'roen 17:57, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Unless there are subtitles on them videos, how can you be certain? the facts that have been listed above should be more than enough to prove this JayBO Talk IRC Videos 21:13, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :After listening to Zoe's pronounciation in her interview (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5fm32lvCDE), I'm sure Tsu'roen is right about points 1 to 3. But I do not completely agree on the Ckaha/Tskaha explanation. I agree that there is no C in the Na'vi language, so the Ckaha part of her name in the script can be considered incorrect. However that does not mean that it was simply replaced by Ts. In Zoe's pronounciation I do not hear a Ts- sound at the beginning of the word, but only an S- sound. So it might also be Skaha or Zoe simply mispronounced it. Either way, the current name in the article is completely wrong. Faern. 22:34, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I think we have enough evidence to change the name, Faern, Ill be using his above one for now, as it may be a mispronunciation as you said. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 16:34, February 3, 2010 (UTC) This is from a post by Paul Frommer: "In the “scientific” transcription, ts is replaced by c and ng by g. For commercial purposes, however—and also for ease of reading by the actors—the “official” transcription is preferred." -> "C" is scientific but "Ts" is the official way to write it.Tsu'roen 05:49, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::We should probably use the most official one, whatever that may be, most likely the one in written format. - Regards, Gaelen S.Talk • 05:56, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ok you have swayed me. Tsmukan 'If you were a Na'vi, Descibe how you would be.' If i was a real Na'vi of course i would eather be the leader of my clan or the toughest warrior. I would have a dual blades as a weapon instead. like from the Avatar game.Instead of riding a Banshee or a Dire Horse. I would ride the Hammerhead Titanothere, TARONYU 05:38, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Lovely Part hehe Wow! Neytiri is very very beautiful.. I cant forget her..^^ I like Neytiri's eyes..Which makes her beautiful..haha ^^